


The Mayfield Job

by Star_Crow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: American History, Established Relationship, F/M, George Mayfield, Outfits, Swearing, Time Travel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crow/pseuds/Star_Crow
Summary: In which Leonard and Sara are tasked with making sure the Treaty of Fort Jackson goes to plan. Ray interrupts, as per usual.





	The Mayfield Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts).



“Sara, this is stupid. I look stupid.”

Sara wasn’t a fan of missions in the very far past herself. She hated the sense of not fitting, the lack of technology and, worst of all, the backwards ideology of everyone around her. There was nothing more backward than Alabama in 1814, where the Waverider had landed today. A small aberration had cropped up on August 9th 1814 at the signing of the Treaty of Fort Jackson.

It was only small, but the treaty freed up General Jackson to go on and fight the Battle of New Orleans a few months later. That was a significantly larger event that they couldn’t afford to disturb.

Len was being sent undercover as George Mayfield, a spy and interpreter from the US troops, with Sara posing as his wife, Elizabeth.

Sara just quirked an eyebrow up at him. “You’re not the one that has to wear the corset.”

Leonard just scowled right back at her, tugging on the infernal scarf constricting his neck. The Mayfield outfit was, in her opinion, a bit ridiculous. A deep blue coat, covered with sterling buttons and ruffs of white lace, with tight dark pants and buckled shoes. A matching hat sat waiting, too.

Her dress was a little nicer. A soft pink colour, adorned with little red flower patterns, with a bonnet to contain her freshly curled locks. The gown had long and thick skirts, Sara noted; ideal to hide her knives in.

Len made another sound of disgust as he stared at himself in the mirror. “Please tell me that this is a short job.”

“We just have to make sure the treaty gets signed as it should,” she answered as she stepped into her outfit. “Then Mr and Mrs Mayfield can excuse themselves to go home and see their six children.”

Leonard’s laugh was breathy and quiet. “Do you think people had so many kids because they didn’t have anything better to do with their time?”

She just rolled her eyes. “I think it might have had something to do with the fact that contraception wasn’t really a thing.”

Sara slung her arms into the sleeves of the dress, leaning back slightly to keep her front covered by the undone material. With her back to him, Leonard could see the red scars on her freckled skin. The others, even Rip, tended to cringe away when they saw the harsh marks. Leonard never had. 

How could he when he knew where each one had come from? When he even had a few himself?

“Come and lace me up would you?” She flipped her blonde curls out of the way over her shoulder expectantly.

Leonard stepped forward, picked up the strings. “I can undo these pretty good. Don’t know about doing-up,” Sara knew he was smirking, though she faced the wall. “Maybe you should ask Amaya.”

“She’s busy with Nate,” Sara’s lips curved into a sly smile. “Unless you wanna go interrupt-”

“Absolutely not. I’ll do it.”

His fingers had always been deft. Sara shivered as they ghosted over her bare spine, pulling the fabric together. Leonard was, also, hesitant. She had to admonish him twice for not tying it tight enough. When it was finally done right, he tugged on the top cross.

“How are you meant to breathe?” There was something like pure wonder in his tone.

“Shallowly.” She turned to face him, resting a hand on the side of his neck.

Leonard sucked in a breath of his own at her touch. He was absurd. He’d been with Sara for years now, shared a lot of things including a bed. Sara hadn’t never been exactly shy with her contact, either, but the gentleness still startled him sometimes.

Still, he found himself leaning into Sara anyway. Their noses were grazing, lips barely a fraction of an inch away when the door banged open. 

Ray stood in the door way, dressed in the same pair of sweats that everyone convinced he had multiple identical sets of. The smile on his face was bright as always, excited at the prospect of another mission so soon.

“Raymond,” Leonard snapped exasperatedly as Sara shoved him away. “Is there ever going to be an occasion where you knock before entering a room unexpectedly?”

“Uh,” Ray brushed his hair from his eyes. “The Waverider’s doors are sensor-activated.”

Sara thought she heard Len mutter “Fucking smartass” as he turned away.

“Nice dress, m’lady,” Ray bowed, before pressing a kiss to Sara’s gloved hands. His attention turned to Leonard. “Len, you look like James Norrington.”

Sara sniggered before she could help herself. 

“The one from Pirates of the Caribbean?” 

“The very same.”

“Oh, my sides are splitting,” Leonard huffed, his eyes following Ray as he began typing into the materializer. “What are you so happy about anyway?”

“Rip said I’m coming on this mission with you, too.” Ray grinned. “I learned about the Treaty of Fort Jackson at school.”

Sara couldn’t help but smile back at Ray. He was an infectious sort of character. He even got to Len and Mick, though they furiously pretended otherwise. 

“Alright, well,” Sara secured her curls on the top of her head with a last clip before picking up her bonnet. “Meet in the bay in ten?”

Ray just nodded distractedly as he designed his own period outfit. “Amaya cleaned your knives. They’re on your bed.”

She faced Leonard, hands reaching up to straighten the lapels on his coat. “You said you’re good at undoing corsets, huh?” She didn’t give him time to answer. “Maybe you can show me how it’s done later.”

As he watched her walk out of the room, Leonard had never been so desperate to get a mission done.


End file.
